This application is a continuation in part of previous filed copending application with serial number 07/421,665 filed Oct. 16, 1989, for which a notice of allowance for issuance as a patent was mailed on Aug. 30, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,218.
The instant invention relates generally to animal toilets and more specifically it relates to a disposable canine lavatory.
Numerous animal toilets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to receive excrement released by pets. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,437 to Brown; 4,117,555 to Dennis; 4,181,096 to Grubman; 4,185,861 to Brener; 4,715,320 to Barnhart and 4,836,141 to Whitfield all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.